leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nidalee/@comment-4888212-20131120234909/@comment-8506165-20131121162833
"If they are going to change Nidalee they honestly need to rework her instead of just fiddling with her numbers because the numbers aren't even remotely the problem. The mechanics and reliance on front loaded power are the issue and that is something numbers tweaks cannot fix." I agree with this entirely. If anything the problem is that all the rage that happens every time Nidalee gets a nerf from people going "ZOMG BUT PEOPLE CAN DODGE" makes it hard for Riot to say "We're just going to rework her" because people cry enough at the moment over number changes never mind a kit rework. I think she could be a really interesting and engaging champ if they made her kit flow better, instead of creating one that has poor internal synergy and overclocking all its components to compensate. Some moves are pretty iconic and make sense within her kit - a more reasonable Javelin Toss, or a Bushwhack with significant power but not just a "you're screwed if you stand on this" ability would both be fine. Some abilities are poorly designed or don't really fit with her thematically - Primal Surge for instance. "Nidalee evokes the spirit of the cougar" - what does that even mean? Why does it heal people? An ability more befitting a lone huntress of the wild would be a good replacement for it seeing as she's no in terms of her character. Gives a window for a more consistently powerful human form as well. I personally think more encouragement to go cougar and actually engage on people rather than sitting back as a spearbot would be nice too - maybe give the resists on cougar back. Not sure, haven't considered it in great detail. "any hardengage, orianna, malphite, shen , zed etc (who arent rly underplayed), are her doom" There's a video further down this page somewhere of Orianna being decimated 1v1 by Nidalee in a Challenger game. Again, this "zero-carry potential" and "Nid being decimated by certain picks" really isn't in evidence if people are playing her really high up the ELO ladder with good results, even against said picks... Were she just a pubstomper it wouldn't be so bad, it'd just be Katarina-syndrome (I can interrupt her ult or just walk/flash out? Wut?), but it's not just "bronzies" she does well against. I think it's unreasonable to assume that the top-tier players bar professionals haven't grasped dodging skillshots, essentially. As Sagee Prime said I think she needs a rework, although doubtless he and I would differ somewhat on what shape it should take. Until then though, exacerbating the counterplay windows for opposing players is a reasonable strategy to take, seeing as her kit makes the intended counterplay harder than for most. She's a high-mobility champ but you're meant to engage on her close-range if she goes AP. It's not like Xerath where he has insane high-range burst potential but he's royally screwed if you get close, because her mobility actually grants her better disengage than most artillery champs.